The present invention relates to dunnage racks used to store and transport parts, such as automotive parts, and more particularly to a bar used in such racks.
Dunnage racks are widely used in manufacturing to store and transport parts, for example, automotive parts. These racks include a frame and a plurality of horizontal bars supported on the frame. Modular connectors permit the hanger bars to be spaced and positioned in a wide variety of configurations to accommodate different parts to be stored in the rack. A plastic and/or foam insert, generally well known to those having skill in the art, typically is mounted within each bar to engagingly support the parts.
Known dunnage bars are basically of two constructions. A first is extruded of aluminum and includes a T-shaped slot within which the insert is retained. These aluminum bars are relatively expensive. Further, the bars are subject to considerable pilferage because of their value as scrap aluminum.
A second is fabricated of two roll-formed pieces as illustrated in FIG. 7. The outer piece 110 is generally C-shaped including three closed planar sides 111, 112, and 113 and a fourth side 114 defining a mouth 115. The inner piece 120 is generally trough-shaped and located just behind the mouth 115. The two pieces are spot-welded together at spaced locations 130 to intersecure the pieces. While this bar is less expensive than the extruded bar, it does not have the structural integrity required for automotive parts applications. Specifically, this bar bends when subjected to forces encountered during normal handling while supporting normal loads. Consequently, the bar has proven to be unacceptable.